LA PETITE MORT
by indications de l'immortalite
Summary: Lemmonada Express. Un viaje, un descubrimiento, lo correcto, lo verdadero y el miedo te impide saber la verdad. Edward y Bella.


**~*~*~ Lemmonada_Express ~*~*~**

**Nombre del Fic.: LA PETITE MORT**

**Autor/res: Indications de l'immortalite**

**Link al perfil del Contest: www . fanfiction . net/u/3388367/**

**Pareja Elegida: Bella/Edward**

**Número de Palabras: 3998**

**Disclaimer: Un viaje, una sorpresa, lo correcto, lo verdadero, y el miedo a tenerlo. Dejas ir todo por miedo.**

**Advertencias y/o notas de autor: Espero que les guste. Ya saben porque es el rating M.**

LA PETITE MORT.

El camarero dejo mi taza de café sobre la mesa. Este era un muy bonito _caffé, _el decorado, la vista sobre todo. Saque mi cámara fotográfica y tome una foto. Una imagen que merecía la pena conservar no solo en mi memoria.

Volteé a mí alrededor para ver a las personas que estaban ahí. La mayoría eran novios que encontraban un cómodo y romántico lugar donde estar; aunque había también algunos que como yo, necesitaban un poco de café, un lugar confortable y caliente donde refugiarse del agua nieve que caía la tarde de hoy.

Observé mi celular para ver la hora, y al ver mi fondo de pantalla no pude evitar sentir nostalgia por mis amigos.

Los extrañaba eso no lo podía negar, pero tanto ellos como yo sabíamos que necesitaba este viaje. En verdad lo necesitaba, porque por alguna razón aún no encontraba eso que me hacía falta.

El clima comienza a cambiar, por un cielo despejado; permitiéndome ver el atardecer.

Tal vez sea un buen momento para analizar mi vida minuciosamente…

No podía quejarme después de todo. Mi vida es perfecta. Yo tenía todo. Aunque no exactamente porque mis padres me lo hayan dado. Es decir, por supuesto que mis padres me dieron cosas y cariño, no éramos una familia muy acomodada; pero ellos se encargaron de hacer mi vida feliz. Aun cuando ellos se divorciaron siempre vieron por mí. Pero yo trabaje muy duro desde que estaba en la preparatoria para poder pagar mi estancia en la universidad, aún cuando ya estuve en ella y recibía el apoyo de una beca, tenía que seguir trabajando para mantenerme.

En la universidad, era lo suficientemente popular para tener amigos que me amaran y envidiaran al mismo tiempo; sin embargo no era tan popular como para no tener amigos que realmente me quisieran a mí. A grandes rasgos, tuve la misma cantidad de buenas y malas experiencias.

Mi primera vez fue memorable, **jamás** **podré arrepentirme del momento y de la persona**. Siempre he sido muy madura para mi edad, y desde luego que en esa ocasión no una iba a ser la excepción; así que cuando él termino conmigo, no deje de hablarle, nuestra amistad ahora es muy sólida.

Cuando salí de la universidad, me mude a New York, con el poco dinero que conservaba compre un departamento pequeño y viví ahí. Me esforcé demasiado para poder tener un empleo como columnista en el principal periódico de la ciudad, "New York Times". Pero no solo tenía una pequeña, e incluso muchos podrían decir que insignificante, columna; sino que además medio año después de haber empezado mi trabajo ahí, me dieron aparte de mi trabajo, el puesto de editora. Con el dinero extra me mude a un mejor departamento.

Pero al cambiarme de departamento, me di cuenta que necesitaba un nuevo cambio en mi vida, desde la parte física (con lo que mis amigas Alice y Rosalie me ayudaron encantadas), pasando por lo espiritual y por ultimo en mi vida laboral. Fue así como termine renunciando a mi empleo de columnista y editora. Siempre he sido una persona que solo compra lo suficiente, así que tenía demasiado dinero guardado; y con ayuda de mi querido amigo Jasper (que por cierto es novio de Alice y hermano de Rose), abrí una casa de editores. Pronto se convirtió en una de las más prestigiosas en el lado este de los Estados Unidos; sobre todo por mi anterior trabajo en el periódico.

Creo que la recompensa por mi esfuerzo es notoria hoy en día. No tengo problema alguno. Tengo a mis padres, y conservo una estupenda relación con ellos; tengo a mis amigos Alice, Jasper y Rosalie que son agradables, inseparables y un gran soporte en New York; tengo el suficiente dinero para mantenerme viva; y en cuanto mis relaciones amorosas, bueno por el momento estoy en un descanso, pero no tengo problema alguno en conseguir a alguien con quien satisfacerme, tanto en lo físico como en lo emocional. E incluso si no pretendo nada, sé que puedo tener un enredo de una sola noche; realmente no tengo ningún problema con esas cosas.

Sin embargo, este último mes me he sentido muy extraña. No sé si es por la carga del trabajo o por otra cosa, pero siento que algo está mal. Por eso, me tome unas muy merecidas vacaciones. Hice las maletas, avise a mis seres queridos, y me dirigí a Europa.

Mi viaje inicio en Grecia; ahí visite la isla de _Creta, Olympia_ y desde luego _Atenas_. Trate de quedarme solo un par de semanas. Después decidí irme a Italia, donde me quede casi un mes, recorrí _La Toscana_, _Pisa, Roma, Venecia_ (no en ese orden). Vi una obra de Opera en el _Coliseo_.

Aunque me hubiera gustado quedarme más tiempo, descubrí por casualidad un crucero que salía del puerto del "_Porto di Palermo_", y su destino era "_Parque das Nações __",_ un puerto de Portugal cercano a la capital del país. No lo dude más y embarque.

Estuve en Portugal una semana solamente e inmediatamente partí a España. España era sorprendente, tome clases de español en la universidad, pero en realidad jamás se me dio el idioma, aun así creo que si aprendí algo porque cuando llegue a España, logre comunicarme, aunque debo decir que ellos hablan muy rápido y me costó bastante seguirles el ritmo. Estuve dos semanas en España, mi primera parada fue su capital _Madrid_, después fui a _Valladolid_, a _Burgos_ y aunque me desvié bastante mi última parada fue Barcelona. Después de esas dos semanas seguí mi viaje por Francia. En realidad, en este país atravesé muchos lugares y no me desvié tanto de mi destino que era _París_. Primero fui a la _Toulouse_, pase por _Bordeaux_, seguí a _Nantes,_ después a _Rennes_ y por ultimo _París_. Fue así como llegue aquí, aunque claro que mi viaje aún no termina.

Y es así como llegamos al inicio de mi historia. Aquí estoy yo, sentada en un _caffé_ de París, con una vista increíble; donde la torre Eiffel se impone frente a mí. Los jardines que la rodean son hermosos y le dan un aire peculiar, que solo puede compararse con la hermosura de la misma torre, rodeada de los colores que son tan mágicos en cualquier parte del mundo.

-Excusez-moi mademoiselle. Je poudrais m'asseoir ici?-(Discúlpeme señorita. ¿Podría sentarme aquí?) Se acerco a mí un hombre sumamente apuesto. Mi escaso francés, que en realidad se reduce a las pequeñas frases que aprendí porque las podrías utilizar, me permitió entender lo que decía. Con un ligero movimiento de cabeza note como todas las mesas del café estaban ocupadas y él parecía ser una de esas personas… (Como lo soy yo) que necesitan tomar café a cada momento de su vida.

-Sûr.- (Seguro) Le respondí dándole una sonrisa.

-Merci beaucoup.- (Muchas gracias) Me respondió él con otra sonrisa.

Tomo el asiento que se encontraba enfrente de mí y saco un periódico, el cual comenzó a leer. Yo por otro lado volví mi vista hacía el hermoso panorama que se encontraba enfrente mío. Pronto comenzaría el crepúsculo y las luces amarillas, anaranjadas, rojizas y violetas predecían lo que estaba a punto de acaecer.

Estaba completamente absorta con el paisaje, que cuando escuche el sonido del papel del periódico al dar vuelta la hoja, brinque ligeramente de mi asiento.

De reojo comencé a analizar a mi vecino de mesa. La primera impresión cuando lo vi, como ya dije, es que era un hombre sumamente apuesto. Llevaba un traje sastre a la medida y las luces del crepúsculo hacían que su rostro resultara ser mágico.

No podía dejar de verlo. Me sentía como un tonta y absurda adolescente que ve por primera vez a un hombre apuesto. En eso vi como sonreía ligeramente. ¡SE HABIA DADO CUENTA Y ENCIMA SE BURLA!

Sentí como mi cara comenzaba a sonrojarse. Definitivamente me vio porque soltó una tenue risa.

-Vous vous voyez très jolie!- Me dijo, pero para mi desgracia, eso si no lo pude entender muy bien.

-Disculpe pero no hablo francés.-Le dije más avergonzada de lo que ya estaba. Él por otro lado, bajo el periódico hasta ponerlo sobre la mesa y me sonrió amablemente, como si no le diera importancia a ese detalle.

-Bueno, definitivamente ese no es problema alguno.-Me respondió, en seguida me dio su mano.-Mi nombre es Edward.

Estreche su mano, y mientras la levantaba note que esta temblaba, esperaba sinceramente que él no se diera cuenta. Claro que como siempre mi deseo no se cumplió.

-Bella.

-Eres americana, ¿verdad?-

-Sí, estoy aquí por unas merecidas vacaciones. ¿Y tú?, si no estoy mal eres inglés.

-Así es, aunque para mi desgracia yo estoy aquí por trabajo.

He mencionado que es realmente lindo cuando sonríe.

-París tiene su encanto, estoy seguro que las vacaciones en un lugar como este deben de ser muy llamativas.

-Sí, tiene su encanto, como otras ciudades más. Creí que si estaba en Europa podría aprovechar y visitar la ciudad.

-¿Otras ciudades más?- Pregunto con una ceja alzada.

-He estado recorriendo Europa.

-Eso es muy interesante. ¿Dónde comenzaste tu viaje?

-En Grecia. Seguí con Italia, y ahí encontré un crucero a Portugal, estuve en España y por ultimo aquí.

¿Has encontrado esas personas que te inspiran mucha confianza desde el momento en que te presentas a ellas? Bueno, si las has encontrado sabes perfectamente como me sentí cuando Edward y yo comenzamos a hablar.

-Eso es increíble, siempre quise viajar por placer y no por negocios.

-¿Viajas mucho?

-Sí, mi trabajo me lo permite. Pero no puedo disfrutar estar en una ciudad del extranjero, porque el tiempo es exacto.

-Ya veo, ¿en qué ciudad te gustaría estar de vacaciones?

-Mmmm… no lo sé….- sus cejas se juntaron, casi podía escuchar cómo pensaba la respuesta.- Supongo que Italia. Siempre he querido ir a ver la Opera "_Il Pagliaccio_".- Me respondió con un acento italiano perfecto. ¿Acaso este hombre no tenía algún defecto?... ¡ERA LA TENTACIÓN ENCARNADA EN UNA FIGURA HUMANA!

-¿Opera?, ¿Te gusta la ópera?

Sus mejillas se tornaron ligeramente rosadas. De hecho era casi imperceptible, pero desde luego que yo le estaba poniendo muchísima atención; así que para mí no paso desapercibido esa reacción.

-Sí, sé que es algo fuera de moda y todo eso, pero me encanta la opera y los conciertos de piano.

-A mí también me encantan. Cuando pase por Italia pude comprar un boleto en el Coliseo, estaban presentando _"__Faust"_, a pesar de que no pude entenderle lo que cantaban me fascino, jamás había podido ver una en vivo y en directo.

-_"Faust"_, en serio. Es una obra exquisita.

-Bueno en realidad nunca he leído el libro, pero la obra es magnífica.

-Me lo imagino.

Para ese entonces, ambos ya nos habíamos acabado el café. La noche era perfecta, oscura, pero con la enorme luna llena en la cúspide del cielo. Nos iluminaba con sus rayos plateados. Dejamos de hablar y el silencio sabía tan espléndidamente bien. Ese sabor que tienes en la boca del estómago cuando todo está bien a tu alrededor, cuando sabes que haces lo correcto y eres inmensamente feliz con eso.

Así era estar con Edward en silencio. Sin ninguna necesidad de hablar por hablar, es como si tuviéramos años de conocidos y no una hora como realmente era.

Yo, me había perdido en la sensación de paz que me invadía con espectáculos como este.

Había olvidado todo a mí alrededor.

Paras mí solo existían la luna, la noche, las estrellas y la paz que invadía a mi mente y corazón.

Es como si encontrarás el equilibrio. Solo armonía.

Poco a poco salí de mi ensimismamiento. Y al ver a Edward noté que me miraba atentamente, como aprendiendo cada rasgo mío. Como si nunca nos fuéramos a volver a ver. Fue en ese entonces que me percate de ese hecho. Estaba tan feliz que no me percate de que efectivamente sería la primera y única vez que nos veríamos. Teníamos vidas diferentes después de todo. Mi vida está en los Estados Unidos y la de él en Inglaterra y en todos los lugares que recorra por su trabajo.

Nos miramos a los ojos, y el tiempo pareció detenerse. Creo que mis ojos eran un reflejo de los suyos. Al parecer los dos entendimos la situación al mismo tiempo. Nuestra primera y única vez.

Lo cual apestaba porque realmente me sentía tan dichosamente bien con Edward. Como si todas las piezas estuvieran en el lugar correcto.

Edward estiró su mano por la mesa y tomo la mía. Le dio un ligero apretón. Y sonrió melancólicamente.

-_Pasa la noche conmigo_.- Me susurró, su voz tenía un tinte a suplica. – _Por Favor._

Suspiré. ¿Qué debía hacer? Una noche con él quería decir tantas cosas. Podía pasar la noche con él pero que querría decir eso, ¿ser una conquista para él? No, no creo que Edward fuera de esos chicos. Tal vez, podría significar que, al igual que yo, él sabía que teníamos poco tiempo para separarnos y que de alguna manera queríamos que este si hiciera más largo. No era justo que nos separáramos tan rápidamente.

Creo que no podía más que hacer lo que me dijera mi corazón y no mi lógica.

-_Sí.- _Le devolví el susurró.

Definitivamente Edward no me quería solo por una conquista más, porque me sonrió, pero fue triste. De la misma manera en cómo me sentía.

Triste, porque ambos sabíamos que era nuestro único tiempo.

Edward pidió la cuenta y pago. No me dejo ni siquiera mirarla.

Salimos del local y nos dirigimos al estacionamiento. Nos acercamos a un volvo plateado muy hermoso. Era, de hecho, bastante fácil imaginarse a Edward conduciendo un auto como ese.

Me abrió la puerta del copiloto, en un acto de caballerosidad que muchos juzgarían de arcaico; aunque yo lo juzgaría como hermoso. Después le dio la vuelta al auto y entro a éste.

Comenzó a manejar, y poco a poco nos fuimos alejando del centro de París.

Tenía música de Michael Nyman, el ambiente era en cierto modo perfecto. Tranquilo pero taciturno.

Quería tocarlo, pero no quería molestarlo. Él se dio cuenta y no le importo nada. Tomo mi mano que estaba sobre mi regazo y la coloco sobre su muslo en lo que él seguía manejando.

Es curioso, yo antes tomaba esta acción como un modo vulgar e incluso grosero de un hombre. Creía que un hombre hacía esta acción porque quería algo más en el momento. Pero los ojos de Edward solo me decían que quería estar cerca de mí de cualquier manera en estas pocas horas.

Casi saliendo o saliendo de la capital, no lo sé muy bien, un enorme hotel; muy lujoso por cierto, se irguió enfrente de nosotros. Edward no lo dudo y se dirigió ahí.

Yo trataba de prestar atención al hotel, en serio; pero en estos momentos en mi cabeza solo repasaba que estaba sola con un hombre al cual acababa de conocer; quien era sumamente apuesto y me había traído a un lugar muy lejos de la ciudad, sin contar con que nadie, absolutamente nadie, sabía de mí en Francia, y mis amigos y familiares no se encontraban aquí. Pero eso lejos de asustarme solo me ¿tranquilizaba?

Al igual que como entre al auto, Edward me abrió la puerta para que pudiera salir. Le dio las llaves al valet y tomo mi mano. Juntos entramos al hotel, nadie nos detuvo, nadie nos vio, nadie nos dijo nada.

En el ascensor, estamos acompañados por el empleado, así que no hablamos. Nos dejo en el último piso.

Solo había una puerta en este piso. Cuando Edward la abrió no lo podía creer, era prácticamente una casa.

-Ponte cómoda

Me dijo a mis espaldas. Había avanzado unos pasos sin siquiera percatarme.

Camine hasta el sofá, el cual era negro. Él fue a un mini bar y sirvió dos copas, después me acompaño.

Me ofreció una y yo gustosa se la acepte. Comencé a ponerme nerviosa y tome apresuradamente.

Por supuesto él lo notó.

-Si no quieres que pase algo, no pasará nada.- Me aseguró.

-En realidad no estoy muy segura de qué es lo que quiero.

Sonrió de lado y… increíblemente mi corazón se saltó un latido. Cuando volvió a latir, lo hizo de manera más apresurada.

-¿Podría besarte?- Me pregunto firmemente, pero con miedo al rechazo.

-Sí.

Se me acercó, muy lentamente.

Cuando nuestros labios se juntaron, supe que pasaría y estaba satisfecha ante lo que se venía.

Tomo mi cara entre sus manos y yo enrede mis dedos entre su cabello. Era tan suave. Me moví rápido y me senté a horcadas sobre él. Gimió. Eso me animo a moverme sobre él. Tomo mis caderas con fuerza y me pego aun más a él. Ambos gemimos. Nos separamos y nos miramos a los ojos. En los suyos había determinación, y supongo que en los míos también porque volvió a besarme, ahora de manera exigente.

Comenzó a quitarme la ropa, y yo hice lo mismo con él. Estábamos en un estado de frenesí porque rápidamente toda nuestra ropa había desaparecido de nuestros cuerpos.

Dirigí mis labios a su cuello, y empecé a mordisquear todo su cuello, desde su clavícula hasta su mentón y después continúe con el lóbulo de su oreja.

El gimió muy fuerte y eso solo me excito aun más. En un movimiento muy rápido por parte de él, hizo que yo quedara acostada sobre el sofá y él estuviera arriba de mí.

Sentí como su dureza había crecido, a tamaños inimaginables y por un momento temí por mí, no creí poder tomarlo todo dentro de mí.

En eso sentí como entraba rápidamente en mí. Ambos soltamos gemidos y gritos. Se quedo quieto, muy quieto; lo cual agradecí porque fue muy inesperado y yo aun no estaba lista.

-Lo… siento…¿estas… bi…bien?

-Solo dame… un segundo.

El espero pacientemente, yo hice un movimiento con mi cadera para que entendiera que estaba preparada. Lo cual no era del todo cierto.

Se retiro y volvió a entrar, no fue brusco, pero me molestaba un poco, aunque eso me gustaba. Volvió a hacerlo y se percato.

-¿Quieres… que… pare?

-No… sigue…

-Pero… tu…

-sigueee…

Me hizo caso y continúo moviéndose. Poco a poco cogió un ritmo y yo me humedecía mas, lo que hizo que entrara y saliera más fácilmente; además que yo ahora no sentía más que placer.

Hubo un momento en que entró en mi, tan fuerte que creí que me partiría en dos.

Era un vaivén enloquecedor y tentador.

Mi respiración al igual que la de él se hizo errática y pesada.

Sentía las gotas de sudor sobre mi cuerpo y el fuego que comienza a encenderse en tu cuerpo y no lo puedes apagar. Prefieres consumirte antes de que lo apaguen

-Edw…ard…

-AHHHH Bellaaaaa!

-Maaaaasssss! Ahhhhh!

Hizo lo que le pedí y comenzó a hacerlo más rápido y duro.

Llegue a mi orgasmo y poco después sentí como él se vino en mí.

Me sentí tan débil, pero en sus brazos me sentía tan bien tan protegida.

Edward había dejado caer su cabeza en mi pecho y un poco después levanto su cara para verme. Tenía un brillo indescifrable en sus ojos verdes esmeraldas.

Hizo que me sentara en el sillón y me abrazo.

Comenzó a acariciarme mis costillas, era suave y delicado después hizo que me subirá sobre él y comenzamos una vez más. Era increíble cómo consiguió erguirse tan rápido. Al poco tiempo lo tenía una vez más dentro de mí, mis paredes lo estaban apretando por un repentino orgasmo que me tomo por sorpresa al momento en que Edward tomaba mis senos y los lamia y mordía haciéndome enloquecer.

…

La una de la madrugada.

Habíamos descansado un poco en el sillón, abrazados, dormitando; o al menos yo.

Edward me despertó con besos húmedos y ligeros chupetones.

Ahora estaba contra la puerta, me sostenía por las nalgas y su miembro me atacaba sin compasión, el fuego estaba a punto de arder majestuosamente. Es increíble que el sexo me haga pensar así pero ¡POR DIOS! Edward es un espléndido amante.

-Edward!- le reclamo enojada, salió de mí tan rápido y yo estaba a punto de conseguir mi orgasmo. El me sonríe perversamente y me suelta. Alcanzo a poner mis pies. Me voltea y me azota contra la puerta, no lo suficientemente duro para que me haga daño, pero si de una manera sexy. Hace que quede pegada a la puerta, toma mis piernas y las enredadas en su cintura. Entra en mí rápidamente y comienza una vez más el vaivén. Segundos después no lo soporto y grito, mi orgasmo me consume después que él.

…..

Las cinco y cuarenta de la madrugada.

Siento a Edward volver a besarme. Pero ahora también siento la suavidad de sabanas. Estoy en su cama. No recuerdo haberme dormido.

-Te necesito….- Me dice con dolor en su voz.

Volteo a ver qué ocurre. Sus ojos están húmedos.

-¿Edward qué….?

Pero no me deja terminar.

Me besa.

Es suave, delicado, como cuando todo esto empezó. Pero hay más… y no sé que es.

Está sobre de mí. Me acaricia todo el cuerpo. Y cuando sus manos terminan sus labios comienzan a hacerlo. Pasa más tiempo en mis senos. Los besa tan delicadamente, y con sus dientes los muerde tan excitantemente. Sopla en las cimas de ellos y siento un ligero orgasmo.

Edward quiere bajar más pero yo lo detengo y hago que vuelva a mis labios.

No quiero, tengo un conflicto de sentimientos, porque la luz del día se comienza a ver, y yo no quiero dejarlo ir, no aún.

Siento como entra. Lo miro a los ojos, y él está llorando. Un sollozo rompe nuestro momento y me percato que es el mío.

-Te amo.- Le digo, mirándolo a los ojos. El me sonríe.

-Yo también te amo, y te amare siempre.

Comienza el vaivén y este es hermoso, placentero; pero también doloroso. Muy doloroso porque es lo último que tendré de él.

-Con..Confías … en mí.

-Sí….

-Dame,.. Tu pierna izquierda….

Lo obedezco sin siquiera pensar.

El sube mi pierna hasta su hombro.

-Me inclinare…. Si… si te lastimo… me avisas

Comienza a hacerlo, todo sin salir de mí, es muy placentero y no resisto mas con mi otra pierna lo acerco finalmente a mí. Gemimos del placer.

Comienza una vez más el vaivén. Es lo increíble lo siento más cerca.

Mis pechos están cerca de él y comienza a succionarlos.

Pronto es más rápido y mi corazón no lo resiste, comienzo mi orgasmo, pero parece no detenerse. Me asusto, jamás había sentido algo así, mi orgasmo no acaba y siento morir.

Abro mis ojos y lo miro.

-Edw..Edward….

-Tranquila… solo… siéntelo….

Siento que él también está cerca y poco después el termina conmigo. Ambos gritamos nuestros nombres.

Nada…. No hay nada.

Estaré muerta, no siento nada.

No veo nada, no huelo nada, no escucho nada, no siento nada. Mis sentidos están muertos.

Poco a poco, mis sentidos regresan, y lo primero que siento es una enorme felicidad, después siento el peso de alguien.

Veo cabello color bronce que está muy cerca de mi cara. Edward.

Parece estar en un trace, y sé que le ocurrió lo mismo que a mí.

Lo miro, lo miro por última vez.

Cuando se levanta, nos miramos y no lo soportamos, rompemos a llorar.

….

Dos días después.

Tomo un tren que me llevara a Alemania.

Edward y yo nos despedimos el mismo día. Entre lágrimas y ojos tristes.

Es triste, porque solo con una persona puedes tener un vínculo fuerte, es muy difícil encontrarla y la mayoría de las personas no encuentra a esa persona. Yo la encontré y la deje ir.

Ese día… en el último momento, tuve LA PETITE MORT; ambos lo supimos, ambos sabíamos que éramos el uno para el otro. Y ambos tomamos la decisión de dejarnos.


End file.
